Lazy With You
by jberri79
Summary: The boys spend the weekend in.


**Title:** Lazy With You

**Author:** jberri79

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** none

**Characters/Pairing:** Luke/Noah

**W/C:** 2,383

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these character's, this is merely a stress reliever. But if I did all my boys would've gotten a better ending and not that crap fest we were forced to watch.

Noah lay stretched out on his living room couch enjoying one of his favorite black and white movies. Right below him his boyfriend had made a spot for himself on the floor right in front of the couch, he himself was also laid stretched out flat on his stomach and highly engrossed in a novel Noah had purchased for him, when he pick up groceries the previous day.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. No work, no engagements too attend, no loud family members coming and going just them. Both boys enjoyed this time together. And even when there was no talking involved and silence fell between them, and all that took place where sweet kisses as they passed each other in the hall, or bumped against each other while preparing dinner in the kitchen, it was enough.

Sometimes for hours all one of them had to do, was just look at each other and they saw the unspoken words.

During the movie, Noah ran his hand up and down Luke's back stopping in the middle, letting it rest there. Luke hummed his approval and craned his head around too give Noah a lopsided grin it was nothing sexual. The grin was all Noah really wanted, needed.

"Do you like the book?" Noah asked quietly.

"Very much," Luke replied. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"I always do, can't help it."

Noah focused his attention back on the film and Luke watched as his expression became serious, he knew his favorite part had just started; he smirked and went back to reading his book. Noah's hand still laid gently against Luke's back and every once in a while he would insert pressure just too make sure it was real -that Luke was real.

Thirty minutes later when the movie was over, the only words Noah uttered where 'Chinese' just Chinese and without looking at him Luke pushed up off the floor and walked out, disappearing into the kitchen. When he returned he held several menus in one hand and the phone in the other.

As Luke approached the couch Noah smiled and sat up, letting Luke sit. He then laid his head in Luke's lap and proceeded too rapidly change the channels; trying without success to find another movie to become engrossed in. "There's nothing on," Noah whined while Luke ran his fingers through his hair and read one of the many menus he got from the kitchen.

"We'll order a movie," he soothed. "Don't worry about it." Luke stared at the back of Noah's head and watched has his fingers vanished into the thick mop of dark brown, he smiled at the way Noah's hair curled around his finger tips as he pulled out.

"Okay," Noah sighed.

Noah put the television on mute and continued too change the channel. They fell into a comfortable silence once again and the only sounds that could be heard were their soft breathings, and the phones key pad as Luke pressed in the numbers to make the order. "Noah baby do you still want-"

"Yes."

"With the-"

"Yes."

"What kind of dri-"

"Iced tea."

Luke smiled down at him watching as he flicked though the channels, "let me finish." Before Noah could respond someone was yelling 'pick-up or delivery into the phone.' Luke moved the receiver from his ear cringing at the sound of the high pitched voice. "Geez take it down a notch." Luke giggled as he felt Noah slightly shaking, knowing he was laughing.

When Luke gave the man his order he asked for two egg rolls, Noah squeezed his knee and Luke changed it to three. After Luke hung up with the restaurant, he quietly said "thirty minutes," leaned down and kissed the side of Noah's forehead; then he tapped Noah's shoulder a gesture that meant 'move' Noah reluctantly got up whining in the process. Luke ruffled Noah's hair; gathered up the menus and walked towards the kitchen.

When Luke came back into the living room, Noah was staring at him with an intensely that startled him.

They had been back together a total of two years and four mouths and everything after being so disconnected for so long felt the same; like they were never apart. Like Mason, the blindness had never happened- except for it did because big things, bigger then Noah's blindness happened, things like Reid. "What is it baby?" Luke asked has he slowly eased his way towards the couch. The look scared him he could always read Noah, the look wasn't one of desire and Luke could sense Noah wasn't in the mood for sex. He knew him well and knew when he was troubled. Luke stood in front of him and took his face in his hands. "What's wrong," he whispered.

"Do I still make you happy?" The question came out soft and desperate, like if Luke answered any other way, it would devastate him.

"What kind of question is that huh?" Luke asked, as he brushed his thumb over Noah's right eyebrow.

"Please Luke just answer me," Noah begged. His eyes were becoming glossy.

Luke lowered himself in front of Noah, nestling himself in between his legs. "Yes," he replied softly. "You still make me happy."

Noah ducked his head and in a sheepish manner he asked. "So I'm not boring you yet?"

Luke smiled and squeezed Noah's thighs, he knew where this was going. For the past month they had spent their weekends at home eating takeout and watching movies- just pretty much enjoying each others company. Luke loved it, he enjoyed having Noah to himself and not having too share him with a group of people, but now he realized that maybe he should have shared that bit of information with Noah earlier. "Never," Luke winked.

"You don't have to tell me, what I want to hear."

"I'm not," Luke laughed. "When have I ever lied to you?" Luke's lips where pressed together in a tight crease as soon as the words left his mouth. He stood up abruptly leaving Noah with a confused look on his face. Before Noah could ask what was wrong the door bell buzzed "the food," Luke said stating the obvious. Noah reached for his wallet, however when he looked up Luke was already answering the door, taking the food and shoving money into the delivery guy's hand muttering, "keep the change."

Luke walked back to the couch, placing the food on the coffee table; he ignored Noah's questioning gaze. "What's wrong Luke?" Noah asked, stilling Luke's hands. "Talk to me." Luke pulled his hands from Noah's hold and continued to remove items from the bag. Noah perched his lips together scared he had been right about the boredom. "I was right wasn't I? You're bored out of your mind with me?" Noah sighed.

Luke smirked and bit into a steamed dumpling and took the rest and shoved it into Noah's mouth. "Will you be quiet already!" Luke watched the shocked look on Noah's face and giggled when Noah started too moan- no doubt from the flavor that burst in his mouth. Luke took another one and dipped it into the sweet sauce it came with, they both had no idea what it was, but they both loved it and never cared too asked. After Luke took the first bite he placed the rest at Noah's lips and he opened his mouth happy too accept the offering.

Luke started too prepare the rest of the food on paper plates. He could feel Noah's eyes on him, knowing the conversation was not over, so he took a deep breath and spoke "I lied to you once."

"I know," Noah whispered.

Luke cocked his head to the side and waited for Noah too finish. "You know?"

"Yeah when you kissed-"

Luke immediately shook his head, before Noah could finish. "No and for the record that wasn't a lie. We were broken up, so I had every right too kiss who ever I chose to kiss."

"Well. You told me" Noah scoffed, feigning annoyance. A grin fell onto his face as he reached for another dumpling, Luke rolled his eyes and secretly reveled in the fact that Noah could joke about the past without getting all tense and shutting down. "I'm waiting," Noah sung.

"_I'm waiting._" Luke imitated in the same sing song voice.

"Luke!"

"Sorry babe," Luke said rubbing his hands together before starting. "Okay, the lie I told you was that we didn't belong together, that we were better off as friends. I knew I was lying as soon as the words formed in my mind, and I knew I had made a mistake as soon as they left my lips."

"That was how you felt at the time baby."

"No!" Luke replied a little too loud scaring Noah. "Sorry," he said while shaking his head "it was never how I felt. I was just angry."

"Okay." Noah said attentively, rubbing Luke's back in a circular motion. "Lets not talk about this anymore. Let's not ruin the day okay?"

Luke bit his lip weighing his options, did he really want to get into a debate about the past or did he just want to relax with the man he loved. Seeing the concerned look on Noah's face, he knew the answer and handed Noah his plate, he picked up the remote and turned it off mute, a story about the history of sex was on the History Channel. They opted out of a movie and instead decided to watch the program.

They slipped back into a comfortable silence all the while sharing their meals with each other, Noah licking Luke's fingers every time they got to close to his lips. Luke licking the side of Noah's mouth- just cause.

When the program was over and the food was done, Noah gathered the empty cartons up and took them into the kitchen, Luke followed clearing his throat rather loud, and Noah looked up at him "everything okay? Did that program give you some ideas?" Noah smirked.

"I don't need any ideas from the History Channel thank you very much," Luke snorted. "But I do need you to know something."

"What is it?" Noah asked warily.

Luke stepped closer to him taking his hands into his "I love our time together. You. Do. Not. Bore. Me. Do you understand?" Noah just stood there. "Say you understand," Luke repeated, punching Noah in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Noah yelped, rubbing his shoulder and sporting a grin. "That hurt." Seeing the serious look on Luke's face had Noah sobering up, "I understand." Noah bent his head and kissed Luke on the lips, when he pulled away he thought the discussion was over, he walked around Luke and grabbed his hand too lead him back to the couch, but Luke didn't budge and in the process Noah was yanked back.

"I'm not finished," Luke said sternly.

"I can see that," Noah teased. "What is it?"

"We were never officially off."

Noah's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Luke took Noah's face in his hands "I was being a dick that day baby when I told you we weren't meant to be, I knew deep down in my soul we were. I knew it when you opened your eyes after the surgery, I knew it on the roof of the hospital, I knew it when you came too my house after you were released from hospital, I knew. I always knew, just needed-" Luke tilted his head to the kitchen ceiling thinking of the right words too say.

"To make me stew for screwing up," Noah grinned.

"Yes, but then everything got screwed up, Reid died. I felt guilty; I couldn't just rush back to you like nothing happened." Luke jumped up on the counter in the kitchen and pulled Noah towards him, he wrapped his legs around Noah's waist and planted kisses all over his face. "Noah baby we were just taking a break... a hiatus if you will," Luke shrugged.

"Is that so Mr. Snyder?"

"Yeah that's so Mr. Mayer."

"So... not only did you lie to me, you cheated too?"

"What!" Luke yelled.

Noah tried his best not to laugh as he put on his best Luke impression. "And for the record that wasn't a lie we were broken up, so I had every right to kiss who ever I chose to kiss."

"Oh!" Luke said as realization dawned on him.

"_Oh!_" Noah mocked, has he lifted Luke off the counter. "Man you're heavy" Noah teased, has he carried Luke out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch it mister. And you better not drop me."

"Sorry babe." Noah chucked, as he squeezed Luke's butt. "I would never let anything happened to this precious butt of yours. Don't worry I got you."

"You think my butt is precious?" Luke wiggled a little in Noah's arms showing his delight.

Noah held tight. "You better stop moving before I do drop you."

"Sorry," Luke giggled.

"Why don't we skip the couch and head for the bedroom," Noah suggested.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, and if you do a good job of satisfying me, all this is squashed. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You should have took some notes though, cause I'm gonna make you work for it."

"Please I don't need any notes and you know that," Luke smirked "Noah?"

"Yes baby."

"Can we do this next weekend?"

"I pretty sure that can be arranged." Noah stopped walking and looked Luke squarely in the face "Minus the confessions right?"

"There's no more to confess." Luke pouted.

"Well then yes we can do this next weekend- every weekend if you want," Noah laughed as he kicked open the bedroom door knowing that, that was exactly what was planed anyway.

"Good I wouldn't want it any other way. And for the record you started it, with all your do I still make you happy mopey talk."

"Shut up," Noah replied as he dropped Luke on the bed and straddled him.

"You shut up."

"I love you," Noah breathed.

Luke fisted the front of Noah's shirt into his hand and yanked him towards him, after a deep and sensuous kiss, Luke pushed him back gently too look him in the eye. "Same here mister, same here."

The End


End file.
